Wrong fantasy
by Skovko
Summary: Seth wants Elias' girlfriend Fabia. He's waiting for the right moment. It's all about timing. He's sure he can get her somehow. Meanwhile he tries to fight off her annoying younger cousin who hasn't left him alone all evening. He flees to another room where he comes across a laptop with a secret on it that suddenly opens up a new world to him. He's now dead sure he'll get Fabia.
1. All about timing

Seth watched the woman with the reddish brown hair and the grey eyes. Grey like a wolf. Her eyes always reminded him of the wild dogs of nature. He pictured her to be a wild beast in bed as well. Something that Elias never spilled the details on.

Elias was damn lucky to have Fabia as his girlfriend. Way too lucky in Seth's world. Seth wanted Fabia himself but so far it looked like she and Elias were head over heels in love. He was still working on a way in somehow. He would find it eventually. He was sure of it. He always did. No woman ever turned him down. But it was all about timing. The right place, the right time. Neither was now where he was at a party in their house. Yes, Fabia actually moved into Elias' house, and this party was to celebrate that fact. A fact that Seth hated.

"Seth!" A female voice said.

It sounded more like a screech in his ears. That voice had annoyed him all night. He turned his head to look at Fabia's younger cousin Ellie. Elias and Fabia had warned Seth about the girl having a fangirl crush on him. She had been over him all evening, constantly trying to get his attention. Sure, she was pretty but she wasn't beautiful like Fabia. Ellie came with boring, light brown hair and a pair of matching light brown eyes. No wolf hidden in them. No crazy beast for Seth to try and dominate.

"What do you want now, Ellie?" He sighed.  
"Can I have some of your beer?" She asked.  
"No," he answered.  
"Why not?" She asked.  
"You're a kid," he answered.  
"I'm 17," she said.  
"Still a kid," he smirked. "Way too young for anyone in this room. Go play with your dolls."

He had hoped the dolls comment would make her go away. She did look hurt but she didn't move. Instead he got up and left the room. At least she stayed behind. He was getting pretty tired of her. Even more tired of watching Fabia and Elias in a tight embrace. Elias had no idea how lucky he was. For now. It was all about timing. Seth could wait. He would strike once the moment was right.

He opened the first door he came across and found himself in what looked like a home office. He closed the door and walked over to sit in front of the open laptop on the desk. He pressed a key and expected the screen to ask for a password. To his surprise the laptop wasn't password protected. It opened on a word document where his eyes immediately spotted his own name. Someone was writing about him, and from what he could see, it was dirty fanfiction.

"My, my, Fabia," he smirked. "You've been keeping secrets. Does Elias know you have fantasies about me?"

He got up and walked back to the door but only to lock it. He needed to read this without anyone interrupting him. He walked back to the laptop and read the story. A crazy story about him forcing himself on a woman, and how the woman fought back but secretly wanted it.

"Is that what you want me to do?" He asked lowly. "Because I'll fucking do it, Fabia. I'll hunt you down and take what's mine."

He leaned back in his chair with a grin on his face and folded his hands behind his head. The laptop soon went back to pause screen. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling until the boner he had gotten from reading the story died down on its own.

"All in good time, little buddy," he said. "All in good time."

He walked out of the room and back to the party. Suddenly he felt like he could be friendly with 17 year old Ellie all evening. He now knew where he stood when it came to Fabia. He sat back down next to Ellie and opened another beer. He looked around and saw a few people missing.

"Where's your cousin?" He asked.  
"They went outside for some air," she answered.  
"Here," he said.

He handed the teenager his newly opened beer. She hesitated for a second.

"Drink it quickly before they get back inside. I won't tell if you don't," he said.

He winked at her and gave her a fake smile. She smiled back and started drinking. He had to hand it to her. She finished the beer quickly. He figured he could sneak a couple of more beers on her without anyone noticing. It shouldn't take a lot to get a young teenager drunk when it was her first time drinking. One pawn out of the game.

All he needed after that was to figure out Fabia and Elias. He still had to work on that but he had time. He was spending the night in the house. He refused to go home tomorrow without getting something. He didn't care if he had to settle with a kiss or just a promise of meeting her later without Elias knowing. He would get what was his.


	2. She wants me

Seth was annoyed and he hadn't slept all night. At first he had waited for a long time. He kept hoping Fabia would make her way into the living room where he was supposed to be sleeping on the couch. He figured she'd show up once Elias was sound asleep.

After a few hours he finally had to accept that she would never show up. He got up and walked back and forth the bedroom door. He stopped and listened with his ear on the door several times but he couldn't hear anything on the other side. He finally found the courage to open the door. On the other side Fabia was snuggled up against Elias' side with her head on the man's chest. Seeing her like that made Seth's blood boil. It felt like she was trying to make him angry on purpose.

After closing the bedroom door without a sound, he had walked to the guest room and opened that door. Ellie was passed out. Drunk out of her mind. No one had noticed. Seth had managed to get her drunk and get her to bed without anyone figuring out she was drunk. He could take her easily as she was lying there vulnerable. She probably wouldn't even wake up.

He shook his head and closed the door again. That was a path he didn't wanna try and take. She was still only 17. Too much shit would fall on his head if he tried to mess with an underage girl. It wouldn't be worth it just to get back at Fabia for being in bed with Elias.

He walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. He switched between playing on his phone and walking around the house to look out in the darkness. At one point he even went back and read the story again. He finally gave up and went to the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

"Morning," Fabia said.

He froze at the sound of her sweet voice. He turned his head as she walked further into the kitchen. She grabbed a cup and started filling it with coffee. His eyes went to her ass in that baby pink pyjamas. It was like she tried with an innocent look on purpose.

"You're up early," she said.  
"I couldn't sleep," he said.  
"Sucks," she said.

She turned to look out of the window. He was sure she did it to give him an opening. He flew up from the chair and was behind her before she realized what was going on. He trapped her between his body and the counter. His hands went around her and under the pyjamas shirt to try and grab her breasts. She tried to push his hands back out.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She asked panicky.  
"Don't play fucking hard to get with me," he said. "I know you want this."

He pushed her pyjamas pants down and she started fighting against him like crazy. Along with her fighting came her screaming. She was screaming for Elias. He placed a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. It was his turn to scream when she managed to bite his hand.

"You bitch!" He growled.

He wrapped his arm around her throat instead and squeezed as hard as he dared. He didn't want her to pass out. He just wanted her to keep quiet. She struggled to breathe and he wished she could see the smile on his face as he stood there behind her, holding all the power.

"I know you fucking want this. I'm giving you what you want. I'm taking what's mine. What I fucking deserve," he said.

Someone hit him hard in the back of his head. He fell to the floor and pulled her down with him. She was pulled away from him and he came face to face with someone else. Elias sat on top of him and hit him once more before grabbing his throat. Seth didn't fight back. He was too scared in that moment when he saw the look in Elias' eyes. Elias was ready to kill, and Seth really didn't feel like dying this morning on a cold kitchen floor. That hadn't been part of his plan.

"What the fuck were you trying to do?" Elias yelled.

Seth looked over at Fabia as she managed to pull herself up to stand and pull her pyjamas pants back on. She was crying. He wasn't sure if that was part of the plan. Suddenly he couldn't remember if she had cried in the story he read.

"She wants me," Seth said.  
"Are you still drunk from last night?" Elias asked.  
"I read her story," Seth said.  
"What story?" Elias asked.  
"On the laptop in your office. She writes fanfiction about me. She wants me to force her and take what's mine. She wants me, Elias. You just gotta accept that," Seth said.  
"Fabia?" Elias asked.

Elias looked at his girlfriend who was trying to dry her cheeks from tears. It was pointless since new ones kept falling.

"Ellie's laptop is in our office. She was in there yesterday to work on an essay. Or that's what she told me," Fabia said.

Seth suddenly felt a chill run down his spine. He knew Ellie had a fangirl crush on him.

"She writes fanfiction," Fabia continued. "About Seth. She told me a while back. It's just fiction, for fuck's sake. It's not real, Seth. None of it is real. How could you... How could you do that to me?"

Elias looked at Seth again. Seth looked lost as he tried to take in what was being said. He refused to believe it. He was supposed to be with Fabia. That was the plan. The plan had gone wrong.

"But..." Seth said lowly. "You want me, Fabia. I know you do."  
"If we were the last two people on earth, I'd rather fuck a sheep," Fabia said.

It felt like Seth had been punched in the stomach. He suddenly couldn't remember how to breathe. He had this great plan and she just stomped on it like it didn't matter. Like it had never mattered. Like he had never mattered at all.

"Even if Fabia was the one writing fanfiction, it doesn't give you the right to rape my girlfriend. She's entitled to fantasies like everyone else," Elias said.  
"But I want her," Seth whispered.  
"I kinda get that by now, Seth, but you can't have her. You can never have her!" Elias growled. "And if you're not out of my house within 2 minutes, I'm gonna walk outside and slice all your tires. And once I get back inside, I'm gonna slice you too. So if I were you, I'd get out of here really fast, and thank your lucky stars that we're not on the same brand, or I would try and hurt you inside the ring."

Elias finally let go of Seth's throat and stood up. Seth jumped to his feet. The last thing he saw before storming back into the living room to get his things was Elias putting his arms around Fabia and holding her. All because of what Seth had done. Seth stormed out of the house and drove away as fast as he could.

"Are you okay?" Elias asked.  
"Yes, you got here just in time," Fabia answered.  
"I heard you scream my name. I wasn't sure if I had been dreaming it but I figured I'd better go check. Good thing I did," he said.  
"I'm okay," she whispered. "You came for me."  
"I'll always come for you," he said.

She leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Right now she just needed to keep standing there with his strong arms around her.

"What do we tell Ellie?" He asked.  
"Nothing," she answered. "We're gonna serve her breakfast and drive her home like we promised. She doesn't need to know her hero is a piece of shit. She's never gonna meet him again."  
"Sometimes your heart is too good," he said.  
"Too good for you?" She asked.

She looked up at him. He chuckled lowly, gently grabbed her chin and leaned down to kiss her.

"Never too good for me," he said. "Just the right amount that I need in my life."


End file.
